Krakix
is a samurai-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Gill in ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Battle Gear is Vicer. Until He, Gill, Airzel and Strikeflier were killed by Barodius and Phantom Dharak. Information Description Krakix is partners with Gill of the Twelve Orders. He wears a big suit of armor that can generate fire swords from both of his hands. He carries a gigantic ninja star on his back. His offense and defense skills are increased by gigantic flames which he fires from his mouth. Krakix’ fighting style is hard-fist, dynamic, and brutal. He attacks with no mercy. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Krakix first appears briefly in Final Fury, embedded in the footage Professor Clay received from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, Krakix makes a second appearance in the background of Dan's vision. In The Secret Package, he makes his physical debut with Strikeflier and Lumagrowl, during their combined effort to destroy the Neathians' first security shield. In The Element, after Rubanoid assumes his Bakugan form to attack Barodius in retaliation to his insults, Krakix ambushes him from behind, knocking Rubanoid unconscious. In The Sacred Orb, he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Gill end up facing Captain Elright and his Haos Raptorix, in a neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb intervenes and returns the Gundalians to their home. In Partners Til' The End, Krakix and Gill lead an effort in gaining data about the Neathians' remaining defenses. Following Contestir's failure to defend him from airborne attacks by Hawktor, Krakix is forced to abandon the shield and join in the battle. Krakix quickly manages to immobilize Hawktor with Vicer, only to be waylaid by Lumino Dragonoid, who frees his ally and turns the tables against Krakix and Contestir. After losing the battle, Krakix leads Contestir outside of Gill's ship and attacks him in an almost successful attempt to kill his fellow Gundalian. In Colossus Dharak, he briefly battles Coredem, and their battle continues into the following episode. In Dragonoid Colossus, Krakix's conflict with Coredem is resolved when he uses Vicer to finish him. In Into the Storm, Krakix successfully scans the third shield only to discover its DNA encryption, which prevents any Gundalian from passing through. In Infiltrated, he battles Hawktor and Akwimos with minor assistance from Airzel and Strikeflier. Krakix manages to defeat both opponents with a Level 2 Battle Gear ability after Strikeflier is blindsided. In'' Final Strike, Krakix and Gill successfully locate the Brawlers again and attempt to kill them before they can send out any Bakugan. Linehalt intervenes and initiates a battle between the two, which the Gundalian turncoat later flees. In ''Gundalian Showdown, Krakix joins Lythirus, Strikeflier, and Lumagrowl as they make one last effort in impeding the Brawlers' escape to Neathia. Despite being badly outnumbered, the four Gundalian Bakugan hold their own until Blitz Dragonoid defeats them one at a time, excluding Lumagrowl. In Code Eve, he attempts to prevent Sabator, Aranaut and Avior from escaping Gundalia. Avior knocks him down, allowing for the others to elude Krakix's attacks and flee to Neathia. He and Gill follow and join the battle shortly thereafter, with both eventually falling victim to a deliberate fatal blow from Phantom Dharak. ; Ability Cards * Argon Stream: Adds 500 Gs to Krakix. * Deadly Inferno: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Kraxix. * Gaia Exclamation * Samurai Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 400 Gs to Krakix. * Deadly Nebulous Physical Game Krakix was released in Wave 2 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It was released alongside Hakapoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Sabator. Krakix is Battle Gear compatible and can fold its arms down to accommodate a large range of gear. The Haos version has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 650 Gs in BakuTriad, 800 Gs in BakuBoost, 670 Gs, 780 Gs, or a much rarer 850 Gs. The translucent Pyrus version has 750 Gs. The BakuStealth Darkus version has 790 Gs. The Darkus comes in 670 Gs, 650 Gs in Brawler Game Packs, or 800 Gs. The Ventus version has 620 or 640 Gs in BakuTriad. The subterra version has 680 Gs. Trivia *Krakix is the only Bakugan in the anime whose ball form, when equipping Battle Gear, did not need to fold any parts down to adapt to it. *The reason for Krakix's lack of speech in the anime is never specified; his only spoken word was 'Understood', in response to a command from Gill in Partners 'Til the End. *Krakix emits sounds very similar to Chewbacca from Star Wars. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters